Fated
by sheryl g
Summary: Her world went crashing down, so her trusty best friend and her decided to go to Tokyo to cool down. Everything changed when she met the F4. Please read and review. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own HYD or its characters.**

She knew everything. If she was in the same room as you, she would know who you liked, who you hated, what your favorite color is, and well, about everything else. Some people would consider her as blessed, while others would think that she was cursed. There are two sides to everything. The good side to her situation was that she knew what everyone was really thinking. The bad side to it is that she knew too much. Her ability to read minds runs in her family. The thing is that once every two generations, one child would be possessed with great power. The selection was random. The power would be so great that the child would be able to reach any goal he or she would try to pursue.

She looked around at her surroundings. She sighed as her watch informed her that it was a quarter to three. She couldn't believe that she was going to go to Japan. She hasn't been in Japan since she was four. One reason was that she lived in Korea. Her father was a business mogul and he was born and raised in Tokyo. He married a local Japanese woman and moved to Seoul because of a rivalry with an ex best friend. She heard the ticking of her watch reminding her that with every tick, she was closer to Japan. She didn't want to go to Japan, but she would rather go there rather than go home to Seoul. She suffered too much there. She looked at her right to see her best friend. She smiled a little. She was thankful that her best friend has decided to go to Japan with her. She needed to get away from everything. The moment she told her parents that she wanted to leave Seoul for a few years, her father was reluctant. Her mother then persuaded him that she needed some fresh air that it was destined for her to go there. She never got why her mother said that. After her father heard his wife say that it was destined for her to go there, he unwillingly agreed acting as if it was dangerous or something.

"Ms. Tsukushi and Ms. Yuki, please fasten your seatbelts. We are about to land," the pilot informed his only passengers.

Being obedient, Tsukushi and Yuki quickly fastened their seatbelts. Yuki saw her best friend put her face to her soft, delicate hands. She was in deep thought. Yuki has always been there for her and she wasn't going to stop here.

"Tsukushi, if you want to go back, just say so, and I want to tell you that I'll be here for you no matter what," Yuki assured her.

Tsukushi gave her a little smile and tried her best to give a small nod. She was emotionally and physically drained. Her smile then disappeared as she took a deep breath. She tried her best to make a smile again. It didn't work. Tsukushi walked out of the private jet.

Makino Tsukushi was sixteen years old. In about five months, she was going to be seventeen. She was absolutely beautiful. She had long, black hair. She had a figure that would make people conclude that she worked out on a regular basis, which was true. She also knew how to dress. She was up to date on the latest styles and clothing. She was considered to have a charitable hear. Back in Seoul, she always donated to charities involving abandoned or abused children.

"So where's your parents' house in?" Yuki finally asked.

"I don't remember; the last time I've been here was when I was four," Tsukushi admitted, "Let's ask the butler, Mr. Smith."

"Excuse me, Mr. Smith," Yuki told him.

"Yes, miss?" he said in his heavy English accent.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, but can you take us to the Makino mansion already?" Yuki asked politely.

"Yes, miss. Please follow me," Mr. Smith graciously ordered.

Mr. Smith then led them to a stretch limo. The stretch limo stopped at a magnificent palace. The mansion was bigger than their mansion back in Seoul! Tsukushi saw that even though her family has not been in Japan in about twelve years, it was well taken care of. The house next door was just as rich and luxurious. It was the only house next to their mansion. It was just the two mansions isolated together. Yuki started walking to the door while some more butlers started to carry their luggage. Tsukushi took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She was going to start all over again. It was a fresh start.

Four sports cars then swiftly made its' ways to the parking lot of the house next door. One by one, they opened the door to reveal a young, attractive man in each car. They saw the two new girls walking to the house that was deserted for a little over a decade. They saw Tsukushi as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her expensive Chanel trench coat. She then looked down as she began to walk toward the main entrance. She looked at them and looked away as if they weren't anything interesting.

"Oh, did she just do that to the great F4?" Akira asked.

"She looked at us as if we were nothing," Tsukasa clenched his teeth.

There was a moment of silence.

"She's kind of hot," Soujiro finally added as Rui shook his head with a small smile on his innocent face.

Rui then began to walk away to enter Tsukasa's house.

"Soujiro, is that the only thing you can think of?" Rui asked his friend in the cold December air.

As soon as Yuki and Tsukushi entered the mansion, they took off their coats.

"Did you see those guys next door? They're dreamy," Yuki smiled.

"Yeah, I looked at them and I tried to read their minds. I got nothing," Tsukushi admitted in defeat.

"Maybe you weren't close enough, but I had a vision that we're going to be very close with them," Yuki smiled.

"Your visions always change," Tsukushi reminded her, "They're indefinite."

Yuki just looked at her with a blank expression. This wasn't anything new to Tsukushi. Yuki was having a vision. Tsukushi and Yuki met in Korea, and they had so much in common. They were both heiresses, they were both 'gifted', and they were both born in Japan, but was a citizen of a different country. In no time, their families began to befriend each other, and their businesses worked side by side.

"What did you see?" Tsukushi asked curiously.

She didn't want to find out through reading her mind. She tried to limit that as much as possible.

"You and I will find our husbands here in Japan. I have a feeling that they're one of the guys next door," Yuki said.

"Wait, we're going to marry the same guy?!" Tsukushi asked in disbelief.

"No! We're going to marry different guys next door. At least, that's what I feel," Yuki said.

"That makes me want to know what they're thinking!" Tsukushi cried.

"Let's go make them a cake or something. We can give them that cake as a gift and then you could get close enough to read their minds," Yuki suggested.

"Hm, I don't know what to make them," Tsukushi claimed.

"Actually, you're lying. You're a great cook and baker. You always have ideas," Yuki corrected her best friend with a grin.

"Fine, I'll bake a cake for them, so I can get close enough to read their minds. They looked at me so coldly like they owned Japan or something," Tsukushi snorted.

Tsukushi got to work. She decided to make a cake from scratch. She added the ingredients, and after an hour or two, she was finished. The outcome was red velvet cake. She then covered it with homemade frosting. Yuki then wrapped it in a pink box and set a white ribbon on top of it.

"We're finished," Yuki announced to Tsukushi.

As they made their way to the house next door, Tsukushi could feel her heart beating fast. Would it be invading their privacy if she purposely read their minds? Yuki did say that she would marry one of them. Tsukushi felt that she wasn't ready quite yet for another relationship. She just had a broken heart and she wasn't sure if she could recover so fast and start a brand new relationship. She took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell button. Within ten seconds, the door was answered. A muscular looking man looked at them after he opened the large oak doors to the Domyouji mansion. He looked miserably bored and very sleepy. His eyes were droopy and it looked like he would rather go to sleep rather than win the lottery. He just stared.

"Hey," He finally greeted.

"Hello, my name is Matsuoka Yuki," Yuki bowed.

"Good evening, my name is Makino Tsukushi," Tsukushi also bowed.

"We came to formally introduce ourselves because we just moved in next door," Yuki explained.

While Yuki was explaining why they were there, Tsukushi was concentrating. She was reading the mind of the tall, quiet man before her. She heard his thoughts filling her head as if he was saying them himself. From this, Tsukushi learned that he was eighteen years old. He was the same age as his three other friends. She also discovered that his name was Hanazawa Rui. He was also the heir to Hanazawa Enterprises. It was the world's largest shipping company. Wow.

"Would you like to come in?" he offered, "My name is Hanazawa Rui."

"Yes, please," Tsukushi smiled.

As soon as the two women entered the house, they found that it was similar to the Makino mansion. The model of the house was exactly the same. The only difference was that the furniture was different and it was styled different. Tsukushi then saw two men enter the room running and laughing. It seemed that one was chasing the other because of a prank.

"I'm going to get you!" the man promised his friend.

"Don't you think that joke was just funny?!" the other laughed.

"Ehem, we have company," Rui interrupted them.

"Oh," the one being chased said mischievously.

"I'm Nishkado Soujiro," he said as he kissed Yuki and Tsukushi's hands.

Yuki blushed while Tsukushi just smiled politely at him. Tsukushi then read his mind. He was eighteen. For some reason, he was thinking about food. He was a womanizer. He tends to play with girls, but when he really likes a girl past physical attraction, he gives his whole heart to her.

"Hello, I'm Mimasaka Akira," the second man introduced himself.

Tsukushi quickly read his mind. He dated older women. In his thoughts, she found out that he didn't go past the age of 25. That was his limit. Tsukushi also saw that he was very mature and that he was kind hearted. She also found out that they had just graduated Eitoku High School and that they were attending Eitoku University already. It was right next to Eitoku High School. She then got a signal that there was something special about him. Before Akira could finish his thoughts, a tall man walked in. That was when all signals went down. She couldn't hear a single thought! She looked at the tall man. He was absolutely gorgeous. He was the most muscular, the tallest, and the most handsome form the four of them. He did look grumpy though. He had a shocked expression on his face. He noticed that there were two ladies in his house. He didn't even know them.

"Good evening, my name is Makino Tsukushi and this is my friend, Matsuoka Yuki. We just moved back to the house next door," Tsukushi explained as they both bowed.

"I'm Domyouji Tsukasa," he said after staring at Tsukushi frostily.

"Oh, we made a cake for you," Tsukushi remembered.

"We only eat cakes made by the top pastry chefs in the world," Tsukasa harshly informed her.

"Ah, Tsukasa. Don't be so insensitive," Akira lectured him.

"Well, excuse me for trying to be a good neighbor! My parents taught me manners. I'm sorry to see that you're parents failed to teach you any!" she shouted.

Tsukasa just looked at her in a surprised expression. Soujiro then smiled at Tsukushi and took the cake from Tsukushi's fragile hands. He opened the box and ate a slice of it. He face looked delighted.

"That was the best cake my taste buds have ever touched!" Soujiro finally said after twenty second of awkward silence.

"Are you serious? She's not even a real chef," Tsukasa rudely laughed as Rui and Akira took a slice.

"You know what? You're a rude, stupid, curly headed man! You're such a jerk!" Tsukushi yelled at Tsukasa.

"Well, you're probably just another F4 fanatic that supposedly just moved in! You know that this isn't anything new to us. You're probably here to just flirt around us. You're probably hoping that one of us will try to get into your pants. What a slut," Tsukasa said in disgust.

Tsukushi closed her eyes as he said those harsh words. Every single syllable stung her. All the tension and anger was building up insider of her. First of all, she didn't even know anything about the F4. Now she can conclude that it was a group with the four of them. Second of all, this wasn't a plan to meet them. She really did move in next door. Her family has owned that house for twenty years! Lastly, she was not a slut. She was a virgin for crying out loud! Her fist rolled up into a ball. Her teeth clenched and she opened her fierce eyes. Tsukasa looked surprisingly frightened. He hasn't been the cause of a woman's rage ever since his sister still lived in the mansion.

"Everyone, step back please," Yuki warned Soujiro, Rui, and Akira.

They obliged. Yuki didn't need to look into her visions to see what was going to happen next. She knew Tsukushi took well.

"AHH!" Tsukushi screamed out her war cry.

Tsukasa looked like he didn't know what to do. He just looked at the F4 and gave them a facial expression asking what he should do. They simply shrugged their broad shoulders. Before he can turn his head to look at Tsukushi, he felt a sharp, painful shot at his face. He lost balance and his tall body collapsed on the floor. He looked at Tsukushi and she was triumphantly standing before him. She had just done a spin head kick.

"Guys like you need to learn some respect for women. Not all women are skanky. And I am most definitely not a slut. I don't care who you are, but just because you're rich, it doesn't mean that you can walk around as if you own the country," Tsukushi sternly said.

For the first time, Tsukasa was speechless. How can this teenager have so much power over him? He then saw Tsukushi and Yuki stand in front of the door.

"We thank you for allowing us in here. If you need anything, we're next door. Thank you," Tsukushi said as they both bowed.

Then they left. Tsukasa was still in shock. He couldn't believe that something like that just happened.

"Tsukasa, she whipped your ass," Soujiro said as he helped his friend up.

"You really need to work on your social skills," Rui finally said.

"They're different," Tsukasa managed to say.

"What do you mean?" Akira asked.

Rui, Akira, and Soujiro did feel an aura about them that was different. They just didn't know what it was about those two girls that made them so unique. Akira, Rui, and Soujiro just stood there waiting for Tsukasa to answer. Tsukasa just had a confused look on his face.

"When I walked into the room, I couldn't hear anything. I couldn't hear anyone's thoughts," Tsukasa said in a low voice.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update! I have just been so busy with school and my personal life. I'm actually surprised that I got to write this chapter! Enjoy!**

It was in complete silence. Rui, Akira, and Soujiro couldn't do anything but keep quiet. This was a first for them. Tsukasa not hearing a random girl's thoughts wasn't something that they experienced every day. Tsukasa was hesitant and frustrated. He had too much thoughts running through his brain. He annoyingly was walking back and forth across the living room of the Domyouji Mansion.

"Can you stop walking back and forth? You're making me dizzy!" Akira finally said.

"How can this happen?" Tsukasa said in dissatisfaction.

"Maybe she wasn't thinking about anything," Rui suggested, "but I doubt that."

"Yeah, everyone is thinking about something at every minute," Soujiro added in.

"There's something about that girl. She's got to be supernatural," Tsukasa concluded.

"Tsukasa, you can't get her to admit that if she really was supernatural," Rui warned him, "I mean, come on, would we like to expose ourselves to people we don't even know well?"

Rui was right. If these girls were supernatural, they wouldn't admit it at all. They needed to dig deep and find out the truth. They all knew that even if they were supernatural, it wouldn't affect a thing, they hoped, but curiosity was killing them. They couldn't live with the fact that there was a secret that they didn't know.

"I know. If people found out about our 'gifts', I would probably be looked at as a freak," Soujiro realized.

The rest of the F4 was 'gifted'. Their gifts actually caused them to meet. It was like everything was already planned.

Soujiro had the gift of hypnosis. He could make you do anything he wanted you to do. Although he didn't really need it to woo the girls, he considered it to be cool, but he never used it much. He would only use it when he was in deep trouble. For example, Soujiro got into a fight over a girl and the cops soon arrived. Even though Soujiro was the one who threw the first punch, he used his power to make the cops believe that the other man was the one who started it. It was like he was putting thoughts into their heads.

Akira had the power of shifting. He could look like anyone he wanted. He really didn't know what to do with this power, so he tended to use it to play joke on Soujiro and Rui. He once shifted himself to become a beautiful woman and he started toying around Soujiro. Once Soujiro and this 'woman' were in a restaurant on a date, Akira changed back to himself as he laughed his butt off. This resulted in Soujiro punching him.

Rui had the gift of time control. He could rewind, forward, or even freeze time. He hardly used his powers. He only used it to rewind time back to the time where his father and mother were still alive, but would soon return to the present. The only time he used his gift was when he wanted to be with a loved one. A loved one could only make him use it.

There were rules to their gifts. They all had ancestors that had gifts. For some reason, Akira, Rui, and Soujiro could not use their gift on Tsukasa. What was unfair was that Tsukasa could use his gift on them, much to their disadvantage. They couldn't hide anything from him. Because of this reason, Tsukasa was the leader. They followed whatever he said because of his wisdom. Even though he was so stupid back in high school, he matured quickly after graduation to take over Domyouji Corporations. They never questioned his judgment or decisions, so whatever he says goes.

Three months have passed ever since Tsukushi punched Tsukasa in the face. Tsukushi thought that he completely forgot about it. Tsukushi's life was going good so far. She made it into the tennis team and she was elected student body president. Yuki was also in the tennis team, but instead of joining the student body, she joined the drama club. Tsukushi couldn't be happier. She was away from her deep miseries and her wounds were finally starting to heal. She stood in her bedroom balcony admiring the scenery. The place was just beautiful. It was right next to a sparkling lake. The only thing that ruined the view was Tsukasa Domyouji. Sometimes, she would see him coming in and out of his car as he looked at her with such cold eyes. Every time their eyes met, Tsukushi would get goosebumps on her arms and chills would run through her spine. It was eight o'clock in the morning. School was going to start at nine and she needed to get ready. She put on her Eitoku uniform and combed through her hair. She smiled at herself telling herself that today was going to be a great day. She went downstairs to see that the maids had already fixed breakfast for her and Yuki.

"Thank you," Tsukushi said appreciatively.

The maids just smiled. They were thankful that they had a kind master. After they ate breakfast, they arrived at school.

"Hello, Tsukushi," a voice said from behind.

Tsukushi was startled and quickly turned around to see who it was. It was Kyo, and admirer she had for about three months. Kyo had jet black hair and a muscular frame. Ever since the F4 left Eitoku, he had been getting all the attention from the ladies. He had the looks and the money. His family owned an electronics brand. Girls hated Tsukushi even more knowing the fact that Kyo had his eyes on her.

"Oh, Kyo, you scared me," Tsukushi replied.

"Sorry," he apologized with a smile, "Would you like me to carry your books?"

"It's alright. I can carry my own," Tsukushi politely rejected.

"Oh," he said as Tsukushi walked away.

She really was something. No girl has ever rejected him.

As soon as Tsukushi walked in the school of Eitoku, she was quickly greeted by the other student council members. Her secretary quickly bowed and gave her some coffee.

"Jenna, I told you that I don't need coffee," Tsukushi reminded her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I'm used to it. I always get coffee for the president because all the past ones told me that they want it every morning. I'm sorry. Did you want hot chocolate or something else?" Jenna said anxiously.

Jenna was a nervous wreck. She didn't bother to even try to keep her physical appearance. She looked like a complete nerd. She lacked self confidence and she always did what she was told to. Tsukushi felt kind of sorry for her. At least Jenna had the smarts.

"No, it's okay. I don't need anything," Tsukushi kindly told her.

"I would like to tell you that the talent show has been cancelled and now it's going to be on the fourteenth of next month. I also would like to know your decision on joining the charity auction this year. It's when all the high school student body presidents in Tokyo join this charity event. The past presidents never wanted to join it, but I just wanted to ask you just in case," Jenna said as she pushed her glasses up to prevent it from falling down.

"What's the cause of the charity?" Tsukushi asked her.

"It's to raise money up for children with special needs that can't afford the treatments. Diabetes, down's syndrome, and cancer can be some examples," Jenna informed her.

Tsukushi felt sorry for these kids. She felt the same way they did. She may not have a disease like them, but she felt as if she wasn't normal like them because of her special gifts. She never considered herself to become normal. She felt the pain of what it feels like to be excluded because of some traits. She wanted to help out, and she hasn't participated in any charity events since she left Korea.

"Sign me in," Tsukushi finally decided.

"You really are something. Rumor has it that you rejected Kyo, and now you're going to do what the past presidents have never done and join a charity cause. The past presidents would rather go shopping!" Jenna laughed.

"I'm just different," Tsukushi smiled as she waved goodbye to Jenna.

"The charity event is on Saturday!" Jenna hollered as she walked away.

After school, Tsukushi was stuck doing some homework. This was what she got for getting into advanced placement. She had practice in an hour, but she was almost done. Yuki was out practicing for the drama club; she would soon meet Tsukushi in an hour in the tennis courts. She put on her tennis skirt and shirt and walked out holding her tennis racket.

"Hey, Yuki!" Tsukushi waved at her best friend.

Yuki waved back, "You want to play a game?"

"Yeah, sure," Tsukushi agreed.

Tsukushi took the ball and threw it up in the air. With a quick movement, she served the fast ball the other half of the court.

"That was too fast! I'm not as a good player as you!" Yuki whined because she didn't even see the ball.

Tsukushi just grinned. She was just proud on how good of a player she has been. She has been playing tennis ever since she was in the third grade. She was chosen to be the varsity leader. She was a junior in high school leading the seniors, and she planned on leading into victory during the championships. All her hard work was going to pay off. She took another ball and served it, this time, even faster and harder. Yuki didn't bother to even try to return the ball. She knew that Tsukushi's experience of eight years couldn't beat her three years of experience. She just started playing during middle school. Tsukushi saw that the ball hit a man. She gasped and dropped her racket as she ran to his aid.

"Sir, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to—and what?!" she said as the man revealed to be none other than Domyouji Tsukasa.

"Why the hell did you hit me with the ball?" he said as he rubbed his head.

"I didn't mean to! What are you even doing here!?" Tsukushi yelled at him.

"Don't yell at me! My family owns this school!" he shouted back.

"Fine, what are you doing here, Mr. Domyouji?" Tsukushi said in a sarcastically sweet voice.

"Ugh, I'm here to find out some details about the charity event," he finally said.

Domyouji Tsukasa tried to read her mind again, but to no avail. Tsukushi tried doing the same, but to have the same result as him. This was a different experience for both of them. Tsukasa finally felt at rest because there weren't any thoughts running through his head, but for Tsukushi, it was just weird. She knew how to control her mind reading, meaning that she knew how to turn it on and off. It was just weird to her that she couldn't read this man's mind even if she wanted to.

"You're going to be in the charity event?" Tsukushi asked.

"No, but I'm going to be one being auctioned off. I'm going to go and bid if something interests me," he said.

"The people are going to be bidded off?!" Tsukushi asked in shock.

"Yeah, they're going to be bidded off. They system is that if you want to have a date with the one being bidded off, you bid for them. It's like an auction for high school students," Tsukasa explained.

"I can't believe it," Tsukushi said in a low tone.

"Don't tell me that you joined it without knowing," he laughed at her.

"Hey! Don't laugh at me, you stupid jerk!" Tsukushi said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

In her eyes, he was the biggest idiot of all. He may be mature, but he was childish at the same time. She didn't get why women were so interested in him. He wasn't even that nice and charming. They probably like him because of his looks and his money, but without those two things, he was nothing!

"Don't walk away from me!" he shouted.

Everyone was now looking at them. Tsukushi hated getting this kind of attention. She could hear everyone's thoughts. She didn't like what they were thinking.

_Maybe they're dating._

_ Ugh, I hate her now. She's been dating Tsukasa-chan._

_ She gets the attention of Kyo and Tsukasa?! She must be a witch!_

She was just frustrated. She was not dating Tsukasa. To her, he was the last man she would ever date.

Time passed by quickly and it was already Saturday. She still couldn't believe that she was signed up to be auctioned off to. The organization members told her to dress formally and to look attractive. At first, Tsukushi insisted on wearing jeans and a tee, but the members made a speech about how her dressing formally could make a great difference in the children's' lives. She was told that this little change could make a big difference. Tsukushi's conscience caught up with her and reluctantly agreed. Tsukushi curled her hair and applied light make-up on her face. She didn't want layers upon layers of make-up. She wouldn't look like herself. She put on a dark purple halter dress that was above her knees. She had black heels on. She was ready to go.

"Yuki, are you sure you don't want to come?" Tsukushi complained.

"Sorry, I have a test tomorrow on Monday, and I really need to study. It's 30% of my grade," Yuki said sadly.

Tsukushi hopped into her car. It was a silver hard top convertible Lexus while Yuki had a Cadillac Escalade. She drove to the building and was greeted by the charity's members.

"Ah, Ms. Makino, I'm glad you made it!" an old woman said as they bowed to each other.

"Good evening," Tsukushi smiled.

"Well, you're up first. We need you to smile and act like you like being auctioned off for dates," an old man said, "Think about the children."

Tsukushi gulped. She hasn't been on a date ever since she left Korea. Her palms were beginning to sweat and she could hear her heart thumping so loud in her chest. The old man led her to the stage and saw that there were several men sitting in front of her with numbered cards in their hands. Tsukushi managed to put on a smile. A fake smile. She read some of their thoughts and most of them were from the age 18-25. She was only sixteen, but she was turning seventeen in a few weeks. She felt uncomfortable. She also read from them that they liked younger women. That's why they went to the auction in the first place.

"Our first auction is a date with Ms. Makino! Ms. Makino comes from a wealthy Japanese family. She will soon turn seventeen in a few weeks, and she is the student body president in Eitoku High School. If you win this bid, you get to have one date with this lovely, young woman," the old man announced.

"The bidding starts off with ten thousand dollars," the old woman smiled frailly.

"Fifteen thousand dollars," a man said holding up his card.

"Twenty thousand," a familiar voice said.

Tsukushi glanced quickly at whom it was and it was Kyo. She would rather have Kyo rather than some stranger, so she was secretly rooting for Kyo.

"Fifty thousand," another man called out.

"Seventy five thousand dollars," Kyo said aloud as the crowd began to clap.

"We have seventy five thousand dollars!" the old woman announced, "Is anyone willing to go higher?"

"One million dollars," a muscular voice said arrogantly.

Tsukushi closed her eyes. She knew that Kyo lost. She read from his mind that the seventy five thousand dollars was all he got from his monthly allowance. That may seem a lot to regular people, but to wealthy families, they have seen more.

"Going once, going twice, and SOLD to Mr. Domyouji!" the old woman cried.

When the word 'Mr. Domyouji' rang in her ears, she couldn't help but looked shocked. She thought that he hated her for punching him three months ago. She sighed in distress and quickly pulled up an artificial smile.

"Great," she murmured to herself, "I going to have a date with Domyouji Tsukasa."

She finally looked up at him and saw that he had a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. My readers keep me going and wanting to continue with my stories.**

**And BlackRoseFromParadise, I'm taking four honor classes, and I don't have trouble in most of them. The reason I have been updating very late is because of chemistry. My teacher gives us essays, presentations, projects, and exams every month. It's very stressing, but I'll manage to pull through! :)**

The auction was over, and for Tsukushi, she was going to have a date with a curly haired demon. Look at him. He may be cute, but he acted as if he owned the place, although Tsukushi wouldn't be surprised if he actually did. This was Domyouji Tsukasa for goodness sake. He could do almost anything. Tsukushicouldn't do anything but keep her fake smile. Her cheekbones were hurting from keeping the artificial smile plastered on her beautiful face. Oh, the children in the charity were so lucky that Tsukushi was so benevolent. The old man, who was hosting the auction, pulled her to the side. In a moment, Tsukasa was in the same room as them. As soon as Tsukushi left the audience, her smile disappeared in a flash. She wasn't very happy. First of all, she was confused. Why would a man pay one million just for a date with a teenage girl who punched him in the face? Secondly, she hated him. He was arrogant, flamboyant, and ill mannered.

"Thank you, Mr. Domyouji, for participating in this auction. You didn't attend last year," the old man cried as he shook his hand.

"I decided to attend this year because I had my eyes on someone," he said.

"Excuse me?" Tsukushi asked with a surprised expression on her face.

"Let's make a deal. If I can get three days with her, I'll give five million dollars," Tsukasa told the old, weak man as he avoided Tsukushi's question.

"That is very generous! That will be the highest this charity has raised! This is magnificent!" he said with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not agreeing to that," Tsukushi said as she crossed her arms.

At that moment, a little girl arrived with a wheelchair. She was paralyzed waist down. Tsukushi's sympathy for her was indescribable. She read from her mind the whole story on how she got to be the way she was. She had an abusive stepfather. He was an alcoholic and he earned his money off welfare. One day, her stepfather was too drunk and ran over her while he was driving home. She was riding the neighbor's bike. The cops soon arrived and took her away from her wicked stepfather. Her biological father died from cancer, and her mother thought that she needed a father. Soon after her mother remarried, she died from a car accident.

Tsukushi quickly approached her.

"Hey, honey. What's your name?" Tsukushi asked as if she didn't know yet.

"My name is Yumi," she said with a smile.

"And how old are you?" Tsukushi asked as she put her hand in hers.

"I'm only five years old!" she said happily.

"Ms. Makino, I think you should reconsider Mr. Domyouji's offer. The money goes to the children's operations. It could help out Yumi a lot," the old man persuaded.

"What if I give you the money instead?" Tsukushi dodged.

"No, you have to go with this man," Yumi interrupted.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi had a shocked expression.

"I can tell he admires you already," she giggled.

Tsukushi laughed nervously. This little girl was a little weird. Tsukasa would never be in love with a girl like her. Although she was quite mature for her age, she felt as if she wasn't done growing yet. A mature man would surely want a fully matured woman. Not a teenage girl in high school.

"I'm sorry, but I just can't do it," Tsukushi apologized.

Yumi then beckoned Tsukushi to come closer so that she could whisper something into her ear. Yumi was just adorable. You wouldn't believe that there were parents willing to hurt her. She had her two front teeth missing, she was a little chubby, and she had rosy cheeks. Tsukushi just couldn't refuse her. Tsukushi followed her request and came closer.

"I can tell that he adores you already. He looks at you the way my papa used to look at my mama when they were still alive," she whispered secretively in her ear.

"Is that so?" Tsukushi whispered back quietly.

"Yeah, so take the offer. It's a win, win situation. I get to have an operation, and you get to find your true love," she told her silently.

"What if he's not the man for me?" Tsukushi asked.

To Tsukushi, she wasn't. He probably high standards and she was nowhere close to perfect. People looked at her thinking that she had a perfect image, but the truth was that she wasn't perfect.

"You'll never know if you don't take his offer," she chuckled at Tsukushi.

Tsukushi moved away from the weak girl and made up her mind.

"I'll take the offer just for Yumi," Tsukushi announced.

Tsukasa had a relieved expression on his face. For a minute, he thought that his plan wasn't going to work. That little girl was a life saver. She convinced Tsukushi to take the offer. What did Yumi mean by 'I can tell he admires you already'?! Tsukasa finally stopped himself from being in more denial. He did admire her. She accomplished what he had always wanted someone in his life to do: stand up to him. He wanted to meet someone who could stand up for themselves and be fearless. He then told himself that just because he admires her; it didn't mean that he liked her. There was a big difference. He was just doing this date just to find out if she really was gifted or not. There was nothing else to it.

Tsukushi went home. The date was to start tomorrow. She got all her clothes ready and started packing them into a luggage. Yuki came in after studying for her test for two straight hours. She had eye bags under her eyes and was fairly tired.

"What are you doing?" she yawned.

"I got myself into a three day long date with the octopus head," Tsukushi said as she angrily stuffed her clothes into her luggage.

"How'd you get yourself into that?" Yuki laughed loudly.

"I don't know. It all just happened all at once," Tsukushi said bitterly.

"Haha, you're going to get along with him. Having a boyfriend in high school is such a distraction. People should be studying," Yuki claimed as she stretched her arms.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, that is true."

"I read Soujiro's mind the time we visited them. He's interested in you, and he'll do anything to hook up with you," Tsukushi confessed with a smirk.

"No! He's going to be a distraction! He's not interested in me!" she cried as she covered her ears.

"You can be in denial all you want. You know you already saw a vision of you being with him," Tsukushi stated.

"Blah! You're lying!" Yuki said as she quickly ran to her room.

Tsukushi just smiled. She never knew why Yuki hated boys. She never knew why she never wanted to be interested in a guy, at all. Maybe she was just focusing on school. Tsukushi read her mind already, trying to figure out why she didn't want to have a boyfriend, but she never really got the reason why. Tsukushi then figured that Yuki avoided thinking about it when she was there. It took years of practice for Yuki.

The hours went by so quickly. Tsukushi had to meet Tsukasa at his house for their 'date'. Tsukushi didn't understand why he even told her to bring her luggage. If he ever expects her to sleep in the same bed as her, he could forget about it. She was still pure and she wasn't going to lose anything to an octopus head like him. Tsukushi said her goodbyes to Yuki and started to grudgingly drag her luggage to the house next door. To her surprise, she didn't need to doorbell. He was already out in the front, leaning on his car.

"You're late. Fifteen minutes late," Tsukasa stated.

"And it seems that I don't care!" Tsukushi said as she put her luggage down.

"Come on, we're going to the airport. We need to leave soon," Tsukasa told her.

"Why the airport? Are we going out of the country?!" she was surprised.

"Of course. What do you expect, a commoner's date?" he laughed at her.

"What do you expect, a commoner's date?" Tsukushi mocked as she reached down to carry her luggage.

As soon as he reached down to get her luggage, she was stopped. Tsukasa then grabbed the luggage from her gentle hands and carried it to the car.

"Hey!" she yelled.

"What? You never had a guy carry your stuff?" he asked.

Tsukushi just looked at him. Her face looked like a child's face after someone just confiscated a toy from the child. It looked like she was on the verge of tears. She quickly covered her eyes.

"Damn it, why does there have to be so much dust in your front yard?" she cursed.

Tsukasa looked around. There was no dust. His front yard was actually quite beautiful. There were koi ponds, fountains, tree, flowers, green grass, and exotic birds everywhere.

"What the hell are you talking about? There's no dust here," he told her.

"Never mind, let's go already," she insisted as she took her seat in the car.

When they arrived at the airport, Tsukushi felt the same way when she just arrived in Japan. She felt helpless. She kept on asking him question on where their destination was going to be, but he refused to reveal it to her. He wouldn't even give her any small clues to ease her curiosity. When they finally reached their destination, Tsukushi couldn't help but admire it. It was a small island. There were a few people there, probably on vacation.

"Where is this place?" she asked him again.

"This is the Domyouji Isle," he told her, "My grandfather bought this island for my grandmother when they were still alive."

"They weren't in an arranged marriage?" Tsukushi concluded.

"Nope. They were the only ones in my family's history to be able to pull that off," he smiled.

As soon as they landed, they decided to go to the hotel to get their rooms.

"I can't share the same bed as you," Tsukushi claimed.

"And why is that?" he raised an eyebrow.

"You pedophile! I'm only sixteen!" she shouted.

"And I just turned eighteen. In a few weeks, you'll be seventeen. That means we are only one year and four months apart because you were born in May and I was born on January," he smiled at her.

"You're still over aged for me," she muttered.

"Actually, I can do whatever I want. I run this country," he said.

"In Korea, practically owned the country," she mumbled softly.

"You're family owns the Makino Corporations?" he asked curiously.

"Sir, your room is ready for you and your girlfriend," the receptionist interrupted.

"I'm not his girlfriend," Tsukushi warned the receptionist.

"Sorry, ma'am," the receptionist bowed.

They were in the elevator. It was really quiet. It was only two of them in there and the only sound that you could hear was the elevator music. Tsukasa decided to break the long silence.

"So, you said that your family owns the Makino Corporations," he reminded her.

"Yes, what's wrong with that?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

"That company's the rival to mine," he told her.

"Well, I don't care. I'm not into the company affairs at all. I'm not even going to take over the company. My brother, Susumu, is. My parents are just probably going to get me into an arranged marriage just for a stupid business deal," she said.

"And you're okay with that?" he asked.

"I don't care anymore. They obviously don't care about my happiness. They told me once I was eighteen; I was going to have a lot of marriage proposals. They said that I'm not going to go to college because I need to be a wife. Isn't that a little unfair?" she asked him.

"Yeah, but all the heirs in companies should know that it is destined for them to be in arranged marriages," he said.

They got off the elevator and went inside their hotel room. It was extravagant. It was as big as a house, but there was only one bedroom, much to Tsukushi's disadvantage. At least there were two king sized beds.

"How come you haven't got married yet?" she asked.

"I was a slave to my mother before I was eighteen and before I was the CEO. Now that I am the CEO, I could do whatever I want," he smiled.

"Now tell me about yourself," he said.

"No," she simply stated.

"I paid for this date. You need to do what I say," he reminded her.

"No," she repeated.

"I won't pay for Yumi's operation then," he bluffed.

"Fine, ask me whatever the hell you want," Tsukushi said as she flopped down on the couch. She reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a box of chocolates.

"Why did you choose to go to Eitoku?" he asked.

"I went there because my mom told me to. She said it was a good school," she answered.

"Why did you move to Japan?" he was snooping.

"I moved here because of some private matters," she tried to get away.

"You have to tell me. Think about Yumi," he made her feel guilty.

"Do I really have to tell you?" she whined.

"Yes," he replied.

"Well, back in Korea, I was just like you. My family ran the country, so it was obvious that I ran my high school there. It was called Shinhwa High School. Just like you, I had my own posse. You have the F4, while I had my girls. We were called the TAYU," she laughed.

"Continue on with your story," Tsukasa ordered.

"TAYU was acronyms for my posse. There was myself, Yuki, Uee, and Ayani. We ran the school differently from how you ran Eitoku. Because my family was the most wealthiest, I was the leader. They never disrespected me and they never questioned any of my decisions. Instead of the leader terrorizing the students, we actually helped them. We were the super women in Korea. I influenced them into becoming charitable. We had a sisterhood," Tsukushi laughed at the memory.

"And how does this relate to you coming here?" he asked rudely.

"Shut up, let me finish."

Tsukushi continued, "Well there was this guy. He wasn't rich and he wasn't famous. For some reason, he made me fall in love with him. He was just the gardener in school. He was my age, but he didn't attend Shinhwa. He was too poor. I don't even know how it happened. I didn't even see it come. Within a few months, I was in love with him. My parents didn't object to it. I never knew why. They never explained it to me, since they were going to arrange me into a marriage once I was eighteen. When I was five years old, my parents adopted a girl named Lila. She was beautiful. She was like my twin sister, knowing fact that we were the same age. Well, before I moved here, I found out that she was pregnant. I was looking through her room, trying to find the boots she took from my room and I found a pregnancy test in the trash can."

"Wow, this is a long story," Tsukasa laughed.

"You keep on interrupting me!" she cried.

"I just made a statement!" he argued.

"Fine, I won't continue," she said stubbornly.

"Just hurry and finish it," he told her.

"Fine! Well, I confronted her with it, and she started weeping me about it. She said she couldn't handle it anymore. I asked her who the father was, but she refused to tell me."

Tsukushi was so emotional. She couldn't believe how good of a listener Tsukasa was. She then started to think that Tsukasa wasn't as bad as she thought he was. He wasn't the monster she had imagined.

"I then decided to read her mind and—"

"Aha! You do read minds!" Tsukasa pointed at her.

"I didn't say that!" Tsukushi denied.

"Yes, yes you did! Yuki is supernatural too, huh?" he said victoriously.

Tsukushi closed her eyes. What an idiot she was. She has been hiding her secret successfully for almost seventeen years and she screwed it up in ten seconds. She started to cry.

"What are you going to do now, huh? Are you going to expose me to the stupid, ignorant world? You're going to make me and Yuki look like freaks!" she sobbed.

Tsukasa didn't know how to comfort a crying woman.

"Hey you, stop crying," he ordered.

It didn't work.

"How can you tell me to stop crying when you just made me cry!" she wept even louder.

"I was never going to tell anyone! To tell you the truth, I'm just like you. I wanted to know if you were supernatural because I wanted someone to relate to," he said gently as he tried to comfort her.

"Really? So you could read minds, too?" she asked him with her beautiful eyes locked on his.

"Yes, I can. The whole F4 can," he confessed.

Tsukushi quickly got up and wiped away her crocodile tears. She pulled off a luminous smile.

"I knew it!" she laughed.

"What? Did you just fake cry?" he asked as he also stood up.

"Yes. Well now we know each other's secret. Let's make a deal, you don't tell Yuki and my secret to anyone and I won't expose the F4 secret."

"Alright. A deal's a deal," Tsukasa said as he shook her hand.

"Tell me about you and the rest of F4's gifts," Tsukushi told him.

"Fine. I can read minds, Rui can control time, Akira can shift, and Soujiro can hypnotize people," Tsukasa spoke quickly.

"I can read minds, Yuki can see into the future, but never about me. It's weird. My other two best friends in Korea are gifted too. Ayani can teleport, and Uee can change things into other things."

"I don't get Uee's gift," Tsukasa claimed.

"An example is that she can change white paper into money. She can change dirt into gold. Cool, huh?" Tsukushi said.

"Yeah, that is cool," Tsukasa said.

"What sucks about their powers is that if they try to use it against me, not for me, it doesn't work. One time Uee tried changing my car into a horse, but it didn't work out," she giggled.

"I want you to order them to come here after our 'date'. I want to meet them," Tsukasa announced.

"Sure thing, Octopus head," Tsukushi said.

"What did you call me?!"

**This is a long chapter! It took me forever to write this, but I hope you liked it. Please read and review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

There Tsukushi stood. She had her cellphone in her hand and she was just about to call Ayani and Uee. They were in Tsukushi's mansion. Tsukasa, Rui, Soujiro, and Akira had never seen anyone teleport from one place to another. They were going to be even more surprised after seeing someone teleport from one country to another.

"Will you just hurry up already?" Tsukasa said irritated.

"Shut up, Domyouji," she fired back.

She swore that his mother must have never taught him any manners. She took a deep breath and hit a number on speed dial. Ayani answered with her cheery voice. Ayani was always the enthusiastic one in the group. She always looked at the bright side of things, no matter how bad things got. One time, the four girls received two months of detention because their teacher, who hated them, claimed that they were cheating on their exams. Ayani then said that at least they didn't receive three months of detention. Her statement only caused the other three girls to say two words in unison: shut up. Ayani was really beautiful. She had short, jet black hair that suited her nicely. People would compliment her and tell her that her haircut looked like Rihanna's when she was in the Umbrella music video.

"Listen, Ayani, I need you to teleport here in Japan with Uee. I need you guys to come here right now," there was a long pause.

Tsukushi answered back, "I know, I know. I told you guys not to come here because no one would take care of our high school, but it's an emergency. I need you here in five minutes, and that's an order."

"Ooh! That's an order!" Soujiro playfully mocked her.

Tsukushi just gave him a deadly stare. It was so cold that even Tsukasa had goosebumps. Within three minutes, Uee and Ayani were right in front of them. Uee hadn't changed one bit. She still had red, long hair. The thing that distinguished her the most was that she had straight bangs that cut across her forehead. After she got that haircut, everyone in school copied her style. She was irritated, but kept it to herself. She didn't want to ruin the image of her clique from angelic to demonic. Ayani, Tsukushi, and Yuki were the only ones that knew about her personally. She was quiet and always so calm. She had a gentle voice and she was always kind. Even though she was kind, people knew not to mess with her because once she gets mad, her temper reaches as high as Tsukushi's. It would be like dealing with two Tsukushi's.

There they stood. They were filled with joy, at first. They hadn't seen Tsukushi in about three months. They have never separated for that long. Then they saw the four men in front of them. They just saw Ayani teleport herself and Uee to Tsukushi's house. They were startled and started laughing nervously.

"Did you guys see that?!" Ayani said close to tears. She thought she ruined their lifetime secret.

"Ayani, just drop it. They know about it," Tsukushi told her before the water works started kicking in.

"Oh and how is that?" Uee said in a serene voice.

"He tricked me into saying it. Your great leader ruined it for all of us!" Tsukushi said as she started to gently tug on her brown hair.

"Don't worry. I just got a vision of Tsukasa-san saying that you tricked him back into confessing about the F4 having psychic powers," Yuki smiled.

"Dang, that girl's good," Akira laughed.

"You know what, just shut up!" Tsukasa yelled at Akira.

"You girls do know that we know about your powers, right?" Rui asked Uee and Ayani.

"Yes, we do! We just can't believe that our leader gave it up!" Uee shouted.

Ever since they were kids, Tsukushi had always been the best one at keeping secrets. Once she promised to have kept a secret, she kept it. This was a big shock to them that the biggest secret they had slipped through her own mouth. After apologizing numerous times, Uee, Ayani, and Yuki looked at it as a blessing in disguise of a curse. Tsukushi immediately read from their minds that they thought that her slip up was destiny and it was going to bring Tsukasa's group and their group together. She also read from her best friends' minds that they started to grow an interest towards the members of the F4. Once the F4 left the Makino mansion, Tsukushi quickly grabbed the three of them and made them sit on a couch. She started to lecture them.

"You guys can't be with them. It wasn't supposed to be like this!" Tsukushi told them.

"What if we want it to be like this? They don't seem that bad," Uee said calmly.

They didn't see Tsukasa and the rest like they way Tsukushi saw them. She was able to read their minds and they weren't. Aside from Tsukasa and Rui, Tsukushi could tell that Akira and Soujiro were just players. She read from Uee and Yuki's minds that they were already interested. She sighed at the thought that she knew that Soujiro and Akira felt the same way. They had chemistry; she had to give them that.

Because of Uee and Ayani's new 'interests', they decided to live with Tsukushi. They used the excuse that they missed Tsukushi and Yuki so much that when they finally saw them again, they just couldn't separate from them. Tsukushi named it a lame excuse, but Ayani claimed that she didn't care.

Tsukasa was in his office finishing up some paperwork. It was a Saturday evening. Ever since he had taken the responsibility of CEO of Domyouji Corporations, he lost his social life. He took a deep breath. He had only slept three hours the previous night. He was finishing going through the business proposals another company had made, but it was soon rejected. He then started to cough frantically and his head began to feel heavy. The thought that he could hear everyone's thoughts didn't help. He heard from his secretary's mind that she was concerned for him. She was a forty-eight year old mother and she knew he was sick, possibly with a fever. How could Tsukushi live with this? How could she remain so calm when she could read minds? He quickly ignored the fact that he could be having a fever. He didn't need a fever at this time. He was going to make a proposal of merging to a Chinese oil company and a fever would only slow him down. Thoughts began to enter his head again. They all rushed in and he quickly stood up.

"Mrs. Tanaka, please give everyone in this building the rest of the day off, including yourself," he ordered his secretary.

Mrs. Tanaka was concerned, "Sir, I don't think you should do that. It looks like you have a fairly high fever."

"Please, just do as I say," he simply said.

Mrs. Tanaka just nodded and bowed before she left the massive office. Within thirty minutes, the offices of the Domyouji Corp. Building was cleared. Tsukasa's curiosity then started to grow bigger and bigger. How did Tsukushi really control her calm appearance? He quickly took out his phone and called Tsukushi. After five rings, she finally answered.

"What?!" she asked irritated.

"Sorry to bother you," he apologized sarcastically.

"What do you want?" she asked harshly.

"Be at my office in ten minutes," he said and he hung up.

He had a grim smile on his face. She was going to come in ten minutes. He looked out his window waiting for her car to pull out and park on the sidewalk. He took a quick glance at the big analog clock hung on his wall. 5:47 p.m. it read.

Her car finally arrived. She quickly got out of the car and grudgingly marched to his office as if it was a death sentence. Tsukasa looked at the clock and it read: 7:14 p.m.

"Why the hell are you late?!" he hollered at her as soon as she entered his office.

"I'm a girl! You don't expect a girl to get ready in ten minutes! And also, there was traffic! Tokyo is a big city, so it's expected to have traffic! I didn't ever get to eat dinner because of you, so thank you!" she screeched sarcastically.

Tsukasa found her reasons to be pretty reasonable. For some reason, he found himself sort of frightened by this sixteen year old girl. He haven't been this frightened since his sister would scold him, verbally and physically. He had been separated from his sister for such a long time. Maybe it was too long. As Tsukushi continued to nag about how her hair was crappy and how she could have been doing more important things than standing here yelling at him, he remembered one thing: nothing is worse than a woman's scorn.

"I came here to ask you a question," he cut her off.

"So you made me come all the way here just for a stupid question?" she cried as she folded her arms.

"I came here to ask you how you control your mind reading. Tell me about it over dinner," he said as he stood up.

"Is this a lame way of asking me on a date?" she laughed hysterically.

"No, I don't want to have a date with you. I simply want to learn how you control your mind reading and I was simply concerned about you because you said yourself that you didn't get to eat dinner yet," he said in a monotone voice.

Embarrassed, Tsukushi just nodded slightly with her head down. Feeling sorry for her, Tsukasa then made a lie.

"I was just kidding! This was a plan to get a date with you, too. I wanted to know how you controlled your power and have a date with you. It's like killing two birds with one cone," he laughed nervously.

"I think you mean stone, not cone," she corrected him.

"I said that!" he falsely claimed.

Soon after that, they were both in the elevator. Tsukushi saw a new side to him. She knew that he caught her feeling embarrassed and he actually tried making her feel better. She had a small grin on her face. She closed her eyes for a few seconds as she listened to the boring elevator music. She quickly opened it as soon as the music was cut off.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"I don't know. Aw, shit. The janitor is gone! After he swipes his employee ID into the check in and checkout scanner, the electricity turns off after a certain time elapses," he explained.

"And why isn't he here?" Tsukushi panicked.

"I told all the staff to leave early. I could hear all their thoughts and I was having a little headache," he explained.

"It's your entire fault then! Why did you tell them to leave!?" she shouted at him.

"It's your fault, too! If you didn't come late, then we would have been out of his building hours ago!" he reasoned.

"Touché," they said at the same time.

Tsukasa and Tsukushi took their phones out.

"My phone is dead," Tsukushi announced.

Tsukasa quickly dialed the janitor's number and the janitor informed him that he would be there in forty-five minutes due to the distance of his home to his work. Tsukasa sighed. His head felt slightly heavier.

"Makino, I'm feeling weird," he slurred slowly.

"What's it to you, Domyouji?" she shot back.

Tsukushi looked at Tsukasa as he began to approach Tsukushi slowly. He approached her so much that her back was already to the wall of the cold elevator. Tsukushi's eyes turned wide. She then saw him look at her wildly.

"Hey, back off! I'm telling you already," she warned nervously.

He didn't back off. He kept of approaching her, closer and closer. Instinctively, she quickly punched him in the face. He fell to the floor so quickly that even Tsukushi was surprised. It was like she had just punched a little girl in the face. There he laid, his body looked lifeless.

"Oi, Domyouji, get up," Tsukushi ordered him.

Unfortunately, he didn't get up. He just laid there. Tsukushi quickly went down on her knees to make sure that he was alright. She lifted up his body so that he could sit up. While in the process of lifting his body up, her hand slid through his forehead. It was hot. Too hot. She began to panic. She just punched a man with a high fever.


	5. Chapter 5

Tsukushi just couldn't believe herself! She helped homeless orphans, donated generous amounts of money, and volunteered in orphanages, and she had just punched an ill man. She just stood there with her hand over her mouth. She never felt this guilty in her life. Maybe she really should stop being mean to him. Maybe she should act like the well-mannered young woman she was raised to be, but to her, it was just too hard. He needed a few punches here and there at times. No one kept him in check, and she felt that it was her duty to at least try.

"Oh shit! What do I do?!" s he panicked as she quickly pulled out her phone again.

"Ugh, I forgot it's dead!" she shouted to herself.

She then attempted to reach for Tsukasa's phone. It was deeply shoved in his left pocket in his pants. Tsukushi automatically groaned. She had to go down his pants now! She took a deep breath and slowly reached for his phone. She had already put her hand down his pocket, but the phone was all the way down.

"Hey, you weed. What are you trying to do? Are you trying to rape me?!" he said with the little energy he had left.

"You shut up. I'm doing this for you," she replied quickly.

"That's what they all say," he said with a smirk.

Soon after those few words, he quickly fell into a deep slumber. Finally, Tsukushi reached his phone. It turned out to be dead. Great. She did all of that for nothing! She was so angry and frustrated that she threw his phone against the elevator wall. The phone then shattered into a million pieces.

_"Great, now I broke his phone," _Tsukushi thought.

Tsukushi approached him as she felt his forehead. It was really hot. She emptied her newly bought designer bag and started searching frantically for something that could be of use. She found nothing. All she had on her was her wallet full of cash and credit cards, pictures of her and her family, her cellphone, and her makeup. She sighed once again. She then took a quick glance at Tsukasa and saw that he was shivering uncontrollably. She took off her coat and scarf and swiftly wrapped it around his body. Surprised, she saw Tsukasa hug her as they were both under the oversized coat.

"You might be cold, too," he whispered.

Tsukushi just smiled as she too fell into a deep sleep.

"Sir, I'm sorry that you were trapped in the elevator. I forgot to extend the time limit on the timer for the electricity," the janitor sincerely apologized.

With those words, Tsukasa and Tsukushi quickly arose and acted as if they hadn't been hugging each other. Tsukushi looked at the janitor and he was an old man. His thoughts filled her head and she learned that he was a single father. He was trying his best to keep his job so that his daughter would be able to go to college. Tsukasa looked uncontrollably angry. She knew what was coming next because the janitor knew it also. He was going to fire him. She read from the janitor's mind that he had seen it happen to hundreds of employees. Whether it came to stepping on his shoe to spitting in his face in accident while talking, they were fired. He braced himself as Tsukasa began to shout at him.

"Do you know what I just went through? I was stuck in that elevator for hours with a high fever!" he bellowed.

Tsukushi quickly got on her tippy toes and pinched his right ear.

"OW!" he screamed.

It was so weird for Tsukasa. He felt as if he had never had the fever. It just disappeared. He thought that he just probably had a strong immune system.

"Don't you dare scream at an elder! He's about thirty years older than us and you go on and scream at him! You need to learn how to respect people!" she shrieked so loud that both Tsukasa and the janitor got goosebumps.

"I don't want you to fire him. He made a simple mistake," Tsukushi stated.

"And why would I listen to you?" Tsukasa scoffed.

Tsukushi didn't even try to answer the question. She just gave him the deadliest stare that he had ever received. It was even scarier than his mother's stares. He loosened his tie and spoke up.

"Mr. Adzuki, you get to keep your job," Tsukasa said casually.

"Give him a raise," Tsukushi ordered as she folded her arms.

"And you get a $1,000 dollar raise," Tsukasa followed her orders.

"Make it $5,000," she finally said.

"Fine, you get $5,000!" he cried as he threw his hands up.

"Thank you Mr. Domyouji. You're girlfriend is really beautiful. I can tell she has a kind heart. I can finally pay for my daughter's college tuition!" he said happily as he bowed about five times and left in jiffy.

"How'd you know that he needed money for his daughter?" he asked in amazement.

"You may be two years older than me, but you have so much to learn," she chuckled to herself, "It's all in that brain of yours. Imagine if you fired him. His daughter wouldn't be able to go to school. You should really stop thinking of your mind reading as a curse and start thinking of it as a blessing for once."

"Oh my goodness! You were stuck in the elevator with Domyouji Tsukasa! You're so lucky!" Uee and Ayani cried.

"Haha, not that lucky. I thought you hated Tsukasa," Yuki laughed.

"You know, he's not that bad," Tsukushi smiled.

"Let's get going to school. The F4 think that they're going to be making a surprise visit," Yuki giggled as she just received another vision.

Tsukushi parted from Yuki, Ayani, and Uee. They were going to eat lunch and she was going to put her heavy calculus book into her locker. She was empty in the hallway because everyone was enjoying lunch either outside or in the cafeteria. She was tapped in the shoulder by a tall man. She quickly turned around. She had already expected it to be Tsukasa or something.

"What do you want, Domyouji?" Tsukushi asked as she turned around.

Her smile instantly disappeared.

To her amazement, it wasn't Tsukasa. She just stood there with her eyes wide open. She felt as if she was in a nightmare. She couldn't believe that the man that was standing right in front of her was there. She couldn't even believe that they were in the same country as each other.

"Junho, what the hell are you doing here?" she said coldly.

"I came here for you," he whispered.

"Well I suggest that you leave and return to Korea. I don't need you in my life again. You know what? Do me a favor and go fuck another one of my relatives!" she shouted.

"It was an accident! I didn't mean to! I was drunk!" he lied.

Tsukushi knew that it was a lie. She read his mind. She also read Lila's mind. He fooled Lila into thinking that they were just dating for pretend and that he was really in love with Lila. Now, Lila was a sixteen year old girl that was eight months pregnant. Tsukushi couldn't handle it at the moment she found out and she instantaneously burst into tears. She cried for months, but soon found out that she didn't want to be seen as a weakling. She wanted to prove to them that she was a strong woman. She couldn't hate Lila. She just wished Lila the best with the baby and moved to Japan hoping that she could leave everything behind, but she knew that this day would come.

"I left Lila! You're the one that I love! The baby that she's carrying right now is just a mistake!" he yelled due to her silence.

"Don't leave Lila or the baby. They need you more than I ever will because I don't need you or love you. You're just a burden," Tsukushi said as some tears managed to escape from her eyes.

"Just go home to Korea and never come back here. I'm finally happy and I hope you could understand," she said as she turned away.

"You're not going anywhere; you're mine!" he barked as he roughly grabbed her wrist.

Tsukushi could feel the pain in his anger. His grip on her wrist was getting tighter and tighter. She desperately struggled to be free from him, but he was just too strong. He was a guy and she was just a girl.

"Junho, you're hurting me!" she finally cried.

"Well this is nothing to what you made me go through! I'm going mad because you left me!" he told her with rage.

Tsukushi then heard another voice. The voice was like a gift from the heavens to her. She turned her head to see who it was and it was her savior.

"Let go of my girlfriend," he said smoothly.

"You little slut, you already replaced me?!" he said to her with wild eyes.

Tsukushi couldn't do anything but cry. She had never felt so helpless in her life.

The next thing Tsukushi saw was that Junho's hair was pulled back by a pair of muscular hands and was punched repeatedly. She even witnessed her savior kicking him in the stomach because Junho just didn't want to stay down on the floor. Junho stood up and made his way to the door as he held his stomach in pain and agony.

"I'm coming back for you, Tsukushi! I'm going to come back for you and your boyfriend!" he vowed.

He then left with dry blood at the corners of his lips. Tsukushi was raised up so that she could stand on her own two feet. She looked at her wrists. There were dark purple lines that marked the memory of Junho grabbing her violently. She didn't understand why he was acting like that. She knew him as a gentle, understanding man. He changed drastically in a couple of months, and it scared the hell out of her.

"Thank you, Tsukasa. You're my savior," she smiled at him as she tightly hugged him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys. I know that I said that I'll finish The Engagement before I start updating Fated, but Ms. SarahNThatcher requested that I update Fated; I did miss updating that story, so here you go. If it is to your inconvenience, I apologize.**

Tsukushi would be lying to herself if she told herself that she wasn't scared. She wasn't used to the feeling of being afraidhelpless. She looked at the man next to her. They were in his limo on the way to either his or her house. She couldn't believe that he actually helped her. She thought that he would be the type that would just watch it happen, but she was proven wrong.

"Uhm, why did you tell Junho that you were my boyfriend? He's going to be even angrier and he'll start having a grudge on you," Tsukushi said softly as she wiped the dry tears with a moist cloth on her face.

Tsukasa didn't know what to say. He didn't even plan on saying anything. He could have just rescued her and kept his mouth shut, but somehow, it slipped from his mouth. Of course he did find her interesting, but he never thought about courting her or making her into his girlfriend.

"I said it so he could back off," Tsukasa said as he looked at the window.

Tsukushi couldn't help but smile as she stared out at the window opposite from the window Tsukasa was looking at. She knew that she shouldn't have been smiling after what had just happened, but she just couldn't help it. She knew that Tsukasa was starting to care for her. If he didn't care, he would have just walked away when he saw Junho trying to take her away. It was the first time that someone had protected Tsukushi, who was not paid to. She felt like it _was _possible to like Domyouji Tsukasa. They reached Tsukushi's house and Tsukushi quickly snapped away from her thoughts. She straightened out her ruined skirt and tried to make a smile.

"Thank you, Domyouji!" she said as she got off the car and bowed.

"You're welcome. Whenever you need any help, just tell me. You know what? Give me your phone." he ordered.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Just give me your phone," he said.

Tsukushi pulled out her phone and gave her phone to him. He dialed his number and called it. He then took out his phone and saved Tsukushi's number. He then gave Tsukushi back her phone.

"Uh, thanks, I guess?" she mumbled.

"Well, uh, you're welcome. Now go inside your house already. It's getting cold," he said nervously and he shut the door to the limo.

Tsukushi could feel the cold winter air blowing against her skin. She shivered and rung the doorbell. Ayani, Uee, and Yuki were inside the house. Uee then answered the door and yawned. She obviously took another three hour nap.

"Tsukushi we have some news for you! It's just wonderful!" Ayani cried.

"And what is this wonderful news?" Tsukushi asked.

"You're parents are coming from Korea! They're coming here for the celebration of your birthday! Remember, you're turning seventeen in a few days! I'm so excited! You could have a sweet sixteen, but it'll be seventeen because you're sixteen right now and you can't turn sixteen again! I'm excited for the decorations and the—"Ayani said with wit.

"Shut up, Ayani! It's like you're more excited than Tsukushi, and it's going to be her birthday!" Yuki interrupted.

Tsukushi just smiled in appreciation to Yuki.

"I'm not really excited. There's only going to be the top socialites in the world that are going to attend. I don't even know half of the people that are going to attend. I'm expecting at least ten marriage proposals already. Last year, on my sixteenth birthday, I had eight marriage proposals, so that when I turn eighteen, I'd be married to one of their bratty, inconsiderate sons. Don't remind me," she warned.

"What's interesting is that today, your parents sent the guest list by FAX, and we saw the Domyouji family in the guest list. Isn't the Makino Corporations in big competition with the Domyouji Corporation?" Uee claimed.

"Yes, Domyouji 's family and my family are in big competition. I remember one time, mama tried talking to papa about the Domyouji Corporation, but he just shushed her because I was there. I read his mind and all I got was that he thought that I shouldn't know something. All I know is that my parents hate the Domyouji Corporation," Tsukushi mumbled.

"That didn't stop you from becoming 'secret lovers' with Tsukasa-kun!" Ayani squealed.

"Shut up! He's not my secret lover!" Tsukushi cried.

"Don't act all innocent! We saw him drop you off home! Oh my goodness, are you two going out? What if your parents find out? They're going to throw the biggest fit!" Yuki lectured.

"I'm not going out with him. He just gave me a ride home because well, it's a long story," she said.

"We have time," Uee announced.

"Alright. Well what happened earlier messed my whole day up. I was just getting something from my locker and then I saw Junho," she said in a hoarse whisper.

"What the heck is Junho doing in Japan?" Uee shouted.

"I don't know! I saw him and then he started to grab my arm and he wanted me to go back to Korea with him. I refused after he told me that he left Lila. He's such an ass. How could he impregnate a girl and then leave her suddenly? I hate guys like that," Tsukushi alleged.

"I know Tsukasa won't do that," Yuki hinted.

"What the heck are you talking about? Why does everyone keep adding Domyouji in the conversation?" Tsukushi questioned.

"I just had a vision. You guys already know that I usually have visions that will happen in a few minutes to a few weeks, but I just had a vision that's going to happen in years. If I had to guess, I would say at least five years," Yuki explained.

"What was the vision about?" Ayani asked with curiosity.

"I had a vision of Tsukasa holding a baby. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, but he was holding a baby. Then a woman walked in, kissed him, and then told him that she was so happy to be married to him," Yuki recalled.

"Okay, how does that vision relate to our conversation?" Tsukushi snorted.

"Isn't it weird that when Tsukushi said that she hates guys that run away from girls they impregnate, Yuki had a vision. Yuki usually have visions whenever something said or done is connected to the vision," Uee observed.

"Tsukushi, I'm positive you're the girl that's in my vision. I couldn't see her face clearly, but her voice sounded like yours. She even had the same body type like you," Yuki added in.

"Oh my goodness! Makino Tsukushi is going to get married to Domyouji Tsukasa!" Ayani shrieked.

"Did you guys hear that? That voice sounds like Ayani's!" Akira declared.

"You would know," Soujiro laughed.

"I think Ayani said that Makino Tsukushi was going to get married to Domyouji Tsukasa," Rui offered.

Soujiro and Akira nodded in agreement. Ayani was so loud, you could hear her all the way to Tsukasa's house. Tsukasa jumped after hearing the loud voice. He was even more surprised at what he heard.

"What is Ayani talking about? I'm not even thinking about getting married. And if I was going to get married, I wouldn't get married to Makino. We come from families that have been bitter rivals for centuries!" he cried.

"But you do wish that you could have a relationship with Tsukushi that isn't platonic," Soujiro suggested.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Tsukasa denied.

"Being experienced in the field of relationships and dating, I do know how a girl or a guy acts like when they like someone. I could tell you like her," Soujiro counseled.

"What happened to you? Did you just sprout a new gift? Now you can tell if someone has chemistry with someone else?" Tsukasa spat.

"Actually, knowing if a couple does have chemistry is what Nishkado's are known for. I guess it's just a family gene," he giggled.

"Soujiro, just shut up. You talk too much," Tsukasa said as his phone rang.

He checked who was calling and it displayed: _Old Hag._

"It's my mother," he announced.

After the call, Tsukasa had a shocked expression in his face. He didn't see it coming and he was surprised.

"Hey, what happened?" Rui asked.

"My mother's in town," he said.

"HAHA! Good luck with that," Akira chuckled.

"She's came to Japan to attend the Makino party. She said that their only daughter is going to have a birthday party and that she was going to attend," Tsukasa said in a low voice.

"I thought she hated the Makinos," Soujiro objected.

"I know, but it just doesn't make sense. The Makinos never invited us to any of their parties and we never invited them to our parties. Why is this happening?" he asked loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, guys. Well here's another chapter and I apologize for the lateness. I was sick with the stomach flu and then when I was well again, the internet on my computer was down. Now that it's fixed, I could finally update. Enjoy!**

The long stretch limo pulled up to the Makino mansion. Tsukushi was gazing through her window as her father emerged from the car with her mother on his side. Her mother then saw her from the front lawn and waved at Tsukushi. Tsukushi pulled off a small smile and grudgingly waved back at her mother. Her father just looked at her and made his way to the house. Finally, she saw Lila exit the car. Her pulse quickened as she saw how big Lila had gotten. She was already in her eighth month, and she was sure that Lila insisted to go. Tsukushi then concluded that Lila begged to come to Japan and that they had to take a private jet just to get here. Normal airlines don't let pregnant women ride. Tsukushi got off her chair and saw that Ayani, Uee, and Yuki were sound asleep still knowing the fact that it was six in the morning. Tsukushi walked down the stairs to be attacked with numerous hugs by her brother.

"Tsukushi, you look well. How has Japan treating you and your friends? I trust that you have been watching your nutrition and health," her mother told her.

"Of course. How are you mother and father?" she asked them both.

"We're doing well. So where are you friends?" he questioned.

"They're still sleeping," she informed her father.

Tsukushi's mother and father then left to fix their things in their bedroom. They were going to be staying for about a week and they decided that they should unpack their belongings right away. Lila then approached Tsukushi in a very shy manner. It didn't surprise Tsukushi that she was kind of shy. Lila probably thought that Tsukushi was angry with her for being pregnant with her ex boyfriend. Tsukushi smiled as she got teary. She really has missed Lila.

"Lila! Come here and give me a hug!" Tsukushi offered.

Lila ran to her and gave her the tightest hug that she could ever give. Lila then started sobbing as Tsukushi could feel her tears staining her pajama top. Tsukushi could hear her sobs getting louder and louder.

"Tsukushi, I'm sorry that I got pregnant with Junho. He told me that you two were over and that he really loved me. I was so stupid to even believe any of his words. You're angry with me, aren't you?" she asked.

"Lila, to be honest, I was angry at first, but I think that I'm over it. When he got you pregnant, it showed me what kind of guy he really was. I just wanted to apologize for avoiding you while I was still in Korea. Being in Japan really changed me. I got the chance to get over him and the chance to actually move on," Tsukushi stated.

Tsukushi looked at Lila's stomach as Lila informed her that she was having a girl. Tsukushi smiled and gently rubbed her belly. Lila was a sixteen year old girl. Tsukushi felt really sorry for her. She didn't deserve to be pregnant at this age. She could have had a bright future ahead of her, but Junho really did ruin it.

In the Domyouji mansion, Tsukasa greeted his mother as she made her arrival. She was in her usual designer outfit attire. This time, it was Prada. She took off her sunglasses as she observed the house. She found it in fair condition. He then looked at Tsukasa.

"I trust that you are going to attend the Makino girl's birthday party," she concluded.

"She has a name. Her name is Makino Tsukushi," he said with irritation.

"Yes, I figured that you would know her name. I had heard from my sources that you have been spending much time with that girl. Do you know how bad it'll look for the CEO of the company to be hanging around with the rival CEO's teenage daughter? It makes you look like a mockery!" she claimed.

"Mother, I would highly appreciate it if you would just stop spying on me when I'm a fully grown man. I don't need anyone snooping through my life, and I do suggest that you mind your business and get on with your life," Tsukasa fired back as he walked to his room.

"Domyouji Tsukasa, don't you dare talk to me like that!" she yelled.

Tsukushi could hear the sound of violins being played downstairs. Ayani was fixing the smudge of eyeliner on her face while Uee was putting on her pair of heels. Yuki just stood there with perfect posture, eyes focused straight ahead, and with concentration. Tsukushi laughed to herself as she knew that Yuki was trying to have a secretive vision. She looked at her with a smirk.

"What vision did you see?"

"I didn't see any vision," Yuki asserted.

"Yuki, I know you and I could tell that you were having one! What if I just read your—,"Tsukushi was cut off as she heard the announcer declaring that she was about to make her way down the swirl of stairs.

"Presenting: Ms. Tsukushi Makino!" he cried.

Tsukushi was not herself anymore. Now, she was the rich daughter of an aristocrat and businessman. She had to display manners, grace, and poise. She walked down the stairs with elegance as she looked out to the crowd. There were so many people watching her. She kind of found acting with grace and elegance to be really boring. After doing it for your whole life, she concluded that it was boring. It was so boring that she just wanted to break away from it, but she couldn't. Not unless she wanted to be on the cover of every magazine in the world. She then just thought of her life as a double life. She gets to become a normal teenager one day, and then she had to be a rich heiress the next day. Her white dress flowed through the air as she walked down each step. She could feel the diamond earrings on her earlobes getting heavy, but she had to avoid it. She then read some of the peoples' minds. She read from one reporter's mind that he wished that she would just trip and fall so he could get an unexpected story. Her eyes then wandered to Tsukasa. He was so handsome in his tuxedo. That must have been his mother standing next to him. His mother glared at her sharply. Tsukushi was tempted to read her mind.

"_So, that must be Makino Tsukushi. I had higher expectations. I just can't believe that she's supposed to—," Kaede thought only to leave her unfinished thought as a reporter flashed a picture of her._

Tsukushi couldn't believe it. She hated it when she was reading someone's mind and she got cut off suddenly. She thought she was getting to the good part, too. She then shrugged knowing that she couldn't do anything more about it. The master of ceremonies then stated that there was another purpose to Tsukushi's birthday party.

"Mr. and Mrs. Makino had requested to use this ceremony to find potential husbands for Ms. Makino. At the age of 18, her parents would like to be married. They feel that finding a groom for her one year earlier would cause less chaos and disorder. There are many eligible bachelors here for Ms. Makino to meet," he announced as he read off a paper.

Tsukushi just stood there in shock. With shock was the feeling of irritation and frustration. She couldn't believe that her parents wanted her to find someone to marry this early. Her facial expression changed from calm and poised to annoyed and surprised. Tsukushi looked at the crowd around her. She did always feel that her parents only used her as a showpiece. The crowd probably expects her to go along with it and to act as if nothing was wrong. They were wrong because there was something wrong. Tears started to fall from her face gently as she angrily took off her diamond necklace and diamond earrings as she threw it all on the floor. There was no sentimental value to them. They weren't handed down from generation to generation. The crowd gasped at her action. Her mother was about to approach her to only be stopped by her father. Tsukushi then took off the pair of ridiculously high heels and threw it against the marble tiles.

"If you guys think that I'm going to along with all this, all of you are wrong. I have feelings and you can't expect me to let it go that you guys are practically planning my whole life for me. I have hopes and dreams too. And it doesn't include an arranged marriage the moment I turn 18!" she yelled as tears began running down her face.

Tsukushi's father put his head down in embarrassment as her mother covered her face with her hands. Tsukushi then saw Tsukasa staring at her with amazement. He walked forward to the crying girl and offered his hand. Tsukasa's mother gasped in surprise as Tsukushi took his hand and the both of them ran away from the house.


End file.
